


Maybe In Another Life

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Multiple Universes, abuse - not descriptive, inspired by multiverse in flash, just an idea i got from multiverse, multiple earths with different skyeward storylines, suicide - not descriptive, written as poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyeward in different universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this idea just sort of came to me in the bus, and I decided to write it and see what I come up with. Honestly, it made me cry while I came up with some of the stories, but hopefully you'll love it! Don't forget to tell me what you think!!!

In the first universe, they met when he captured her  
The hacker that hacked into the organization  
She was his mission  
And then she was recruited into his team  
He was wary, he didn’t agree  
She was a wild card  
She wanted to be a field agent  
She needed training, she needed to know  
What she was getting into  
She was his rookie  
They got close, closer than it was supposed to be  
She knew his secrets, he knew his  
She was his friend  
She was shot, bleeding to death  
It was his fault, he knew  
And that’s when he realized  
She was his love  
She woke up, miraculously saved  
But he knew, oh he knew, he didn’t deserve her  
He was a traitor, he was everything she hated  
She was his weakness  
Everything came out, and he didn’t choose her  
He killed, and he hurt the people he trusted  
He didn’t choose her  
She found out, hate filling her eyes  
“Hail Hydra…”  
She was his enemy  
He was captured, his mentor killed  
He was nothing, rotting in a prison  
She was his regret  
He tried to change, he tried to be forgiven  
But he didn’t realize she’d hated him  
And he couldn’t be forgiven  
He didn’t realize  
She was his everything, and for her  
He was nothing 

*          *          *

In the second universe, he stayed in juvie  
She was adopted by a loving family  
They met briefly when he escaped from juvie  
And she was in the coffee shop  
He thought she was beautiful  
She thought he was weird  
And that night, he jumped down a bridge  
She lived  
He was forgotten

*          *          *

In the third universe, it was Coulson who found him  
He went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy  
She stayed in an orphanage till seventeen  
And then ran away from it  
She was his mission, to find and save the girl  
“The 0-8-4” as his S.O. told him  
They met briefly when he finally found him  
But it was too late, they knew  
She was shot, bleeding to death  
He watched her die, unable to help  
Because she was too broken  
And he was too late 

*          *          *

In the third universe, he was Hydra  
He infiltrated Coulson’s team and met her  
The beautiful girl who hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. network  
With nothing but a laptop  
She was fascinating, she was beautiful, she was everything  
This time, he chose her  
He chose her over Hydra  
But before she could know, he was killed  
Gone and forgotten  
And she never knew his decision  
Only knew Grant Ward, agent of Hydra  
She moved on, without even realizing  
He had died only for her 

*          *          *

In the fifth universe, she became a psychiatrist  
Helping people in S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Grant Ward, the abused traitor  
Became her patient  
She got to know him, all of him  
Never judged him, never yelled at him  
Slowly, they formed a bond  
Slowly, she made him see his mistakes  
Slowly, she brought him into the light  
But she was too late, she’d come too late  
He couldn’t be saved  
One day, she found him hanging from the cell ceiling  
With the rope made from the bed sheets  
She cried, she yelled, she screamed  
But at the end, he didn’t come back  
Because he was her destruction  
And for the first time  
He’d been selfless 

*          *          *

In the tenth universe, they met on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission  
Posing as a couple undercover  
He was the closed off, loyal agent  
She was the quirky, yet irresponsible S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst  
They stayed together for months  
The line between real and undercover blurring  
Until they weren’t sure if their relationship was real or not  
But before they could decide  
Before they could talk  
Their cover was made  
And she was shot twice in the stomach  
Bled to death on a cold floor  
When he couldn’t do anything to save her  
Other than just watch  
She didn’t regret, because she knew  
He had been her happiness  
He couldn’t forget  
He couldn’t move on, because he knew  
She was his failure 

*          *          *

In the seventeenth universe, they were neighbors  
She was the IT girl who worked day and night  
He was the “army guy” retired from special forces  
They met, every day at the coffee shop across the street  
Exchanging good mornings  
Every night at the same place  
Exchanging good nights  
Their routine continued until one day  
A guy joined her in the apartment  
“My fiancé,” she told her  
And he realized he was too late  
Because she was his love  
And he always stayed just a friend 

*          *          *

In the twenty fourth universe they met as children  
She’d run away from her orphanage  
He’d run away from his house  
They stuck together, two children living in the streets  
Until one day, they got caught up with bad people  
He tried to protect her, but he was too weak  
She tried to save him, but she was too tired  
They were both beaten, almost to death  
He survived, barely making it  
But he knew, as he faced her, that she was gone  
So he lay there until someone found him  
Because in her entire life  
She’d never felt so lost 

*          *          *

In thirty ninth universe they were both criminals  
Working together  
He was the muscle and she was the hacker  
They robbed banks and jewelry stores  
And no one caught them  
One day, they came face to face with an organization  
S.H.I.E.L.D. they called themselves  
They wanted to recruit them  
He tried to run away, taking her with him  
But guns were fired, and one of them hit his heart  
He went down, taking her with him  
Telling her to run away  
But she didn’t  
She stayed with him until the light disappeared  
From his eyes  
And she was captured, but she didn’t care  
Because she’d just lost everything  
And she knew she was nothing 

*          *          *

But in a universe far far away  
Two hundred and sixty one exactly  
They got together in S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Both being in Coulson’s team  
He wasn’t a traitor  
She wasn’t dead  
He’d protected her  
She’d saved him from his past  
And they made it, with rings on their fingers  
A nice white dress on her  
As they made their vows  
To grow up together  
And finally, after two hundred and sixty universes  
They were happy  
And they were together


End file.
